


His Favorite

by havemy_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a secret and Puck is the first to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt _Glee, any, vampire AU_. Technically a teensy bit longer than a drabble, but I can't call it anything else. I think that Glee would be a lot more fun if there really were vampires :D

Puck moaned and grasped tighter to Sam's bicep as the pressure on his neck increased.

Sam had wanted to hang out after school today, and something about the blond mesmerized Puck. He wanted to spend all of his free time with Sam and never understood why. Until now.

His heartbeat slowed as the blood rushed through his ears. He felt weaker and weaker and his grip on Sam's arm fell away.

"You're all going to be mine eventually," Puck faintly heard Sam say. As a wrist pushed against his mouth, Puck was forced to swallow the delicious, life-giving blood that flowed against his tongue.

"But you, Puck," Sam continued, nuzzling against Puck's cheek, "you're my favorite."


End file.
